Different Things Are Always The Same
by FictionNetwork
Summary: Zutara Week 2010! Drabbles. Family, Change, Pain, Harmony, AU, Storm.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Hey everyone I am at camp if you don't know but I found a way to get on the damn computer. I am not missing Zutara Week for anything. Not even for a million dollars. That is how much I love Zutara! this is short but who cares**

**I don't own ATLA becuase if I did there will be Zutara!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family**

Zuko sat around the fire late at night. He was thinking of one particular person who caught his attention since the catacombs. He still felt guilty about what he did to Katara back in those caves. He betrayed her trust and his uncle just to go back home and be with his family once again. But now he knew better.

His family was crazy.

Azula lies all the time. She has always trying to embarrass Zuko in front of his father and anyone else who is any where nears him. Azula has always been the favorite child of Ozai. Azula has been a prodigy ever since she was born. She has always thought she was the best thing in the world and no one can stop her. Azula was cold hearted not afraid to kill anyone who is in her way even she would kill her own brother to get what she wanted. Azula wouldn't care if people were suffering as long she gets what ever she wants.

Ozai is many things he is the father of Zuko and Azula, husband of Ursa, brother of Iroh, and Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Ozai is just like Azula but ten times worst. He has always liked Azula the most because of her knowledge of the war and her coldness. Ozai never really loved Azula or Zuko. He just wanted to use them for his own evil purpose. Ozai has despised Zuko ever since his lack of fighting. When Zuko spoke out of turn in the war meeting there was an excuse to punish and get rid of his only son. He wanted to get of Zuko so he would be out of the way. Ozai has scared his son leaving a mark on his left eye.

Zuko clenched his fist. He put a hand on his scare still remembering that horrible day. He can not forget how his '_father' _had take no hesitation to burn his only son.

Zuko's great grandfather, Sozin, was the one who started this damn war. The war that has so much people has been killed and lost. Many children's fathers has been sent to war to fight the firenation from burning everything down and controlling every town big or small.

Zuko just wished he had a regular family who loved him no matter what he did. At least he knew that his uncle and his mother loved him beyond the line. Zuko's mother had done terrible things just so he can live. She had protected him and know she is gone. No one knows where she is. She is either dead or alive. Zuko's uncle has stayed with him through bad and through good and he betrayed him.

Zuko still felt guilty about what he done to his uncle. No matter what Zuko did his uncle was always there but now he was in prison where Azula sent him.

Katara came out of her room to get some water until she noticed Zuko with his fist clenched tight. His jaw was clenched too. His eyes shut closed. She came to him to help him out to whatever was happening.

When Katara was right beside him she whispered quietly. "Zuko, are you ok?" Zuko's eyes snapped open looking into Katara's eyes. Zuko just nodded not trusting himself to speak.

Katara felt bad for him. She finally knew why he was so upset right now. Katara hugged him around the neck and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry Zuko, your part of this family now."

Zuko was surprise. He never thought Katara would say anything like that. But right now he was proven wrong. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "Thanks Katara, you don't know how much that means to me." Katara smiled happy on what she did. Katara lost her mother and soe tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Zuko felt her tears so he hugged her tighter. They stayed like that just comforting each other while everyone else was sleeping.

* * *

**Tell me for any mistakes! Plz R&R **


	2. Chapter 2:Change

**I don't own ATLA. if I did then there would be Zutara.**

**i want to make these chapters short but sweet. I'm not good at these sweet romatic things but I try.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Change**

In the late afternoon at the Western Air Temple Zuko and Katara were having one of those fights. Again. Ever since Zuko had joined the group Katara has been angrier and more paranoid each time Zuko was around. Katara would watch more closely each time Zuko was ever near Aang thinking Zuko would grab him and start running to the Fire Nation.

Everyone in the group would look at them fight with words. None of them made any move of using bending on each other. Katara was tempted to use waterbending to freeze Zuko's Fire Nation ass. Zuko on the other hand is getting in better control on his temper but sometimes Katara made him so angry that he really wanted to let all his anger get release.

They were both holding back on bending on each other to show that none of them are giving in to there temptation and anger. But there was something else too. They both don't want to hurt each other because of the fear that they might be seriously injured. They don't want to admit it but they care for each other.

The fight would last maybe for three to four minutes. Everyone else would make sure that none of them hurt each other. But Toph would just see Katara and Zuko fight because that was the only exciting thing that was happening at the temple, besides Toph knew they liked each other. Aang and Sokka would glare at Toph for thinking that. Both of them didn't think the fight was anything but exciting. Toph would just shrug it off and go back to hearing there arguments.

Everyone was keeping an eye on both of them whenever they fight like this. If anyone of them loses control then the gang would handle it.

Katara and Zuko were still yelling at each other.

"Why don't you just go back to your _father_ back at the Fire Nation!" Katara said this as a statement instead of a question. Katara said father with a deadly sneer.

Zuko was a little stun of how much venom Katara put on the word father. Zuko could not believe what Katara just said to him. Zuko knew his 'father' was evil. He knew that all his life but now he has changed. He doesn't know why Katara just does not see that. "If I wanted to go back wouldn't I be gone?"

"No, you won't leave unless you have the Avatar!" Katara suggested.

Zuko's fist clenched. _Why doesn't this girl believe me?_ Zuko thought stubbornly. "If I really wanted Aang and bring him back to the Fire Nation couldn't I could just drag him from sleep?"

Katara glared at him. She had no answer to that. Zuko had lots of chances to bring Aang to Ozai in the couple of nights. Katara walked away angry. She stomped all the way to her room and slams the door. Zuko stood there and gave a deep sigh.

_What did I do to make her so angry at me? I'm only trying to help. _Zuko thought sadly. _I wish she just saw that I have changed and not trying to get Aang to my 'father'._

Zuko cared about Katara so much. He does not want her to be angry at him anymore. All he ever wanted right now was to hug her and tell her how much he cared for her safety.

Zuko reluctantly made his way to his bedroom to think this entire thing out.

Katara sat on her bed thinking. _Why am I acting like this? What has gotten over me? Why am I trying to hurt him? Why do I want him to leave? _These questions swarmed in Katara's head annoying her.

In an act of frustration she yelled in her small stone room.

"Why can't I see he changed? He has gone in so much trouble just trying too find us and to help Aang to defeat his sister and father." Katara whispered into the room. Katara always felt guilty every time she fights with Zuko.

Katara lay on her bed thinking of Zuko. The only reason Katara was always auguring with Zuko because she was still mad at Zuko of what he did at the caves. She was starting to feel something for him. She still felt that something for him.

It was more then a crush. It was love but Katara won't really admit it. Yet.

_He changed and now something in me has changed as well. Something has changed the way I look at Zuko. I love him….._ that was the final thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me for any mistakes. I love the Western Air Temple so alot of my ATLA stories takes place there. LOL **

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**This time this is not in the Western Air Temple. really rare for one of my stories or chapter or whatever to not be at the Western Air temple.**

**Still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did Zutara would damn happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pain**

2 years after the war everyone went there separate ways.

Suki, a very skilled Kyoshi Warrior, went back to Kyoshi Island to train all the new little girls who wants to kick some butt. She also needs to show Ty Lee, new member of the Kyoshi Warriors, the way they live and how they train. Suki needed to go back and help to defend her village from anyone who will cause harm. Suki and Sokka still of course see each other when they have the chance. There love is still stronger then ever when they first met.

Sokka, water tribe warrior, is back at the Southern Water Tribe starting to train all the young boys to become great warriors. Sokka will be the next chief of the water tribe when his father, Hakoda, pass away. Sokka is still training with his boomerang and with his swords. He still visits Suki back at Kyoshi Island. He has thinking for awhile to marry her and start a family.

Toph, the blind but powerful earthbender, went back to her parents to work everything out. Toph wanted to let her parents know that she was not a defenseless blind girl that they always thought. She wanted her parents to understand how she feels. Toph wants her relationship with her parents to be better without any lies. Toph just hopes that they forgive her for running away.

Aang, the avatar, is traveling the world to make sure there is no rebellions to break lose the enforced new laws and rules. Aang is still very in love with Katara. They are together. He feels guilty every time he must leave her to do his avatar duties. It is his job to keep the balance of the world so that another war won't broke loose.

Katara, waterbending master, traveled back to the Southern Water Tribe with her brother training the whole new generation of water benders. Katara is becoming a better water bender each day. She soon would be better then her old master, Pakku. Katara is with Aang but not in love with him. Her love is mostly a motherly love just trying to protect him from danger. Katara keeps a secret from Aang, everyone else, and to herself.

Zuko, the Fire lord of the Fire Nation, is still helping his country get rid of all the sins they had cause with the hundred year war. Zuko is helping the Fire Nation get back on its feet leading the Fire Nation to a better tomorrow. He is trying to let all the other elements see that he is a different Fire Lord who will not declare war on them. Zuko is still very much still with Mai. Zuko loves her but just a friendship kind of love. Mai loves him much more then friendship. He has a secret too. This secret is hidden deep inside of him and from others.

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, Katara is inside her room sitting on her bed holding a picture with both hands. Silent tears were coming down her cheeks dropping onto the icy floor. Her heart is aching and breaking each time she does not see _him_. The only thing that reminds her of _him_ is the picture he gave her when she went on the ship back to her home.

Katara would always find a way to sneak in her room just to have a sneak peak of her picture of _him._ She feels guilty of staying with Aang as his lover. She just wanted to be his friend and that's it. But she knew everyone wanted her to be with Aang. But Katara wanted someone else. She wanted Zuko.

Still all these years she still had those same feelings about him. No matter how much Katara tries to forget about him he always comes sneaking back into her mind. She had these feeling about Zuko since the catacombs. Maybe even before that but that moment in those crystal caves she was the only one who ever was aloud to touch his scare and him not pulling her away. When Aang came in she had to go and hug him. She felt bad of turning her back to him. She wished if she can reverse time she would stay with Zuko and maybe if she did she wouldn't betray her.

Katara was still in her room in pain. Her heart was in pain. She needed him. She wanted him. She can't live without him.

Looking at the picture of Zuko she wished she was there next to his side being his Fire lady. She wanted to be the one to help him when ever he was stressed. She wanted to comfort him when ever he is blue. She wanted to be the one to make him laugh.

Katara put the picture down on her desk and made her way outside. Now the sky was dark. The moon was shining in the sky with her companions, the stars.

While Katara was looking up to the sky her heart was breaking into little pieces. Her heart was broken. She wanted Zuko so bad but she knew she can never have him. _He is with that girl._ Katara thought bitterly. Katara glared out into the deep vast ocean. Any moment she might just risk of swimming to the Fire Nation just to see Zuko again.

Meanwhile at the Fire Nation, Zuko was in his studies trying to figure out a way to let all the other people in the world to trade with him. The Fire Nation needed new resources. Some of the other elements agreed but still many would not.

Zuko was getting frustrated of all this work. But this is what the Fire Lord would do. He needed help with all of this. He would ask his uncle but he is in Ba Sing Se running his tea shop, besides Zuko didn't want to drag his uncle into this political work anyways. He wants his uncle to go on with his tea business.

Zuko would ask Mai but Mai knew nothing of this type of thing. Mai is a noble but she didn't have a care about politics. She didn't care about the people, trade, or anything political. Zuko wanted someone who would help him through his difficult times and with his ruling of his nation.

He stopped working to open up a secret department in his desk where he kept a picture of a certain waterbender. While looking at the picture of Katara, Zuko's heart was aching with the same pain Katara was feeling back at the Southern Water Tribe.

He wanted her to be right by his side right now helping him out with everything that is getting him frustrated. He wanted Katara to help him with his political work. Katara knew a lot about politics and about how things will go smoothly.

The Fire Lord stood up from his desk placing the picture of Katara down. He made his way to the window which was closed. Zuko opened the window to reveal the moon shining in the sky illuminating the dark with light.

Looking out into the ocean it only broke his heart more shattering it like broken glass. The ocean just reminded him of her blue eyes. He started to have feeling for that waterbender ever since Azula put him into the catacombs with her. She was the only one who ever touched his scare. Not even his uncle was aloud to touch it and even now that Mai is his Fire Lady he won't let her touch it.

When that waterbender touched his scare her hand felt so warm. It soothed him letting his heart get absorbed of all the heat that was released just from her touch. It felt…..magical to him. He never wanted her to let go. The moment was right but then _he_ had to come in.

Aang just had to come in to that moment. When Katara rushed to him Zuko couldn't help but feel abandoned again. When Aang gave him a 'don't touch my girl' look Zuko became angry. What hurt him more was that she followed the avatar leaving behind the banished prince.

Zuko sighed still remembering that memory clear as day. _I can't believe I did that. I hurt her but she hurt me more. She went with Aang._ Zuko thought angrily.

_I am so sorry I did that to you Katara. It was my entire fault._ Zuko thought sadly. _I_ _Know you can never belong with me. You are with the avatar and I am with Mai. I just wished there was a way for me to see you again._

Zuko and Katara were both looking at the moon with silent tears rolling down there cheeks and falling onto the ground. Both wished they could be together. Each one of them thought the other didn't need them but they were wrong. They needed each other more then ever.

_"I love you….But we can never be together". _Katara and Zuko said out loud to the darkness of the night. There pain just grew in there heart more and more each day. This secret is kept to there selves and to each other. Forever.

* * *

**Again I say tell me for any mistakes!**

**Again I say I'm not to good at these romatic stuff. I wanted to put the thought of pain that they can not be together. Others might put phisical pain but I wanted to do this one becuase this has been in my mind about pain.**

**Please review and happy Zutara Week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Date

**He-He this is at the Western Air Temple.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA. If I did then there would be Zutara.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Date**

In the late early morning at the Western Air Temple the sun was peeking over the horizon. The morning breeze whipped through the trees and the flowers following the pattern of the wind.

Everyone was asleep in there rooms except one person, the ex-prince of the Fire Nation. He was in the woods that were surrounding the temple looking for food. He wanted to show everyone, well mostly Katara, that he can look for food. He wants to prove to Katara that he is not like Azula and Ozai.

Zuko was still searching through the woods having a hard time to find anything eatable. So far he just found nuts and rocks. He might just think that some of those nuts might be rocks and those rock might be nuts. He didn't have time to check right now. He wanted to gather all the food before any one of them wakes up. He wanted to surprise them. That must not be so hard to do since he always surprised Aang whenever they think Zuko was not around.

"There is barely anything to eat around here." Zuko grumbled out into the morning sky. He was having trouble of hunting animals and finding eatable fruits. Zuko had never tried to hunt before so this was actually hard for him. In his life he either just bought or steals food on his journeys. When he was the banished prince on his ship the food was served to him.

Zuko has been searching for hours. He woke up extra early just to do this. Zuko sat down on the ground tired. For a few minutes he sat there. Suddenly a twig snaps. Zuko spun around going into his defense stance.

Instead of a person it was an Elephant-Rat. It was not meaty enough but Zuko still went after it. This just might be the only thing he could find. He chased the little creature through the woods trying to find a good aim to burn it without burning any trees.

The little creature ran around trees, under bushes, and hiding under fallen leaves just to escape the desperate firebender. The Elephant-Rat was running for his life making its tiny legs go faster.

The Firebender was getting tired but he just kept going. He couldn't find a right angle to throw a fire blast to the creature.

The Elephant-Rat saw a tree coming ahead. It ran even faster. In the bottom of the tree was a little hole just enough for a creature as big as the Elephant-Rat to fit in.

When the Elephant-Rat got in Zuko growled a menacing growl. I _let it get away! The universe hates me. _Zuko thought angrily. Right now he wanted to burn the tree down and get that thing out of there.

Zuko was walking away until he stepped on a fruit. He looked down and saw it was date palm, a fruit. He knew these fruits any where. These were one of his favorite fruits. _I guess the universe does not hate me._ Zuko thought happily.

He looked all around him and saw a lot of date palms scattered around the ground still good to ea. Zuko looked up to the tree and saw many ripe date palms. Zuko smiled and gathered all the fruits he can carry.

He went back to the gang to put the fruits away. When he got back the the Western Air Temple he saw a very angry waterbender with her arms crossed across her chest. He had to admit she looked pretty when she was mad.

"Where were you?" Katara glared at him. When she got up that morning she checked Zuko's room. When he was not there and he was no where around she thought he went to get his Fire Nation army and get Aang.

"You want a date?" Zuko suddenly said. Zuko did not know what came over him when he said it but it was too late now.

Katara looked at him in shock. _What did he just say?_ Katara thought franticly. _What do I say? I have no damn idea!_

Zuko looked at Katara's shocked expression He knew what she was thinking. He smirked mentally. _She thought I meant date not date fruit._

Zuko held out a date palm. "You want one?" He asked.

Katara looked at his hand where it held the fruit. _Oh, that was what he meant._ Katara thought. She was blushing furiously. Her cheeks became very red. She turned away from him to hide her flaming red cheeks from him. But she was not fast enough. Zuko saw it and smiled. "No." She said simply. "Just leave them there." Katara pointed to a spot o the ground.

She walked to her room still blushing. _I wished he did ask._

Zuko saw her walking away. He was smirking. "Wait Katara!" Zuko yelled before Katara went back to her room. When she stopped Zuko jogged to her. "Would you go on a date with me?"

Katara faced him with a smile on her face. All she did was nod.

* * *

**Well…I think this one sucked the most. I wanted to put this idea here because I know not many people will put this for date. I wanted it to be different…Like me! **

**Plz review and you will get a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Harmony

**This is not at the Western Air Temple. Sad but true. This takes place somewhere at the Ba Sing Se.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA. If I did then there would be Zutara.** **I got this idea while I was asleep. And I was dreaming of a lot of Zutara and this came in there. **

**Before I wrote this I read Lady Flick's** **story 'Agni, Help Me'**.** I** **like how she did the same E- Harmony thing. It was weird that I was thinking about Ba Sing Se and she was thinking the same thing. You should read her Zutara Week stories. They are really good.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Harmony**

The whole group was at Ba Sing Sa just relaxing. It was a hot afternoon with the sun way up in the sky giving all of his heat to the people below its rays. People shield there selves by going back inside or holding up an umbrella. Not much people were outside but the people who are, are under the trees.

In one of the houses there were two people staying in trying to get away from the harsh heat. Katara went out to buy some supplies at the market so they don't run out of any food in the few couple of days. The only ones in the house were Toph and Suki. Aang was in another house with Sokka.

When Katara left, the blind earthbender took this opportunity to help a lonely waterbender. Toph doesn't really help much but there is going to be a little a twist. Toph made her way to Suki's room. Toph just burst in not caring about manners. She knew Suki didn't care anymore anyways. Toph always comes in.

"Hey, I got a little plan." Toph leaned against the door frame with a sly smile on her face. Toph was planning this for awhile and now she was ready to put this into action. Suki was on a chair. She turned around at Toph with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"What plan and I doubt it is anything but little." Suki said. She knew toph by now and whatever plan it is, it is nothing little or small or tiny.

"Your right. It is anything but little." Toph smiled wider. Everyone knows her already. That kind of warmed her heart. Katara is going to be mad but this will really help her. Toph told Suki the whole plan and got right on the computer.

_Name: Katara _

_Password: ********_

_Age: 15 _**(Don't really care if it has to be over 18 or something just bare with me)**

_Sex: F_

_Describe yourself: I am a young waterbender looking for a man who would satisfy my needs. _

"Toph are you sure that's what you want me to put on here?" Suki asked uncertain. Toph just nodded at her. Suki entered it and they waited for a few minutes for anything to happen.

"Anything yet?" Toph said impatiently while lying on the bed. Toph was picking at her toes for the third time already. Toph was really impatient but she will wait for a little longer.

"No not-" Before Suki finished that sentence there was a ding then another ding then another ding. Toph immediately stop from picking her toes and got of the bed and made her way to where Suki was.

"Who are they?" Toph asked. Suki checked the computer to check who send the e-mails.

_4 unread messages_

_Name: Jet_

_Subject: Hey Babe_

_You wanna hang out soon? ;)_

"What should I reply back?" Suki read the message to Toph so she would know what they wrote.

"Tell him to go to the Jasmine Dragon." Toph smiled wickedly.

_Name: Katara_

_Subject: Sure_

_Come to the Jasmine Dragon._

Both Toph and Suki checked the rest of the messages and Toph told Suki to reply to everyone the same thing.

_Name: Aang_

_Subject: Hey Katara_

_You…um…want…to…go…um…somewhere?_

_Name: Katara_

_Subject: Sure_

_Come to the Jasmine Dragon._

_Name: Haru_

_Subject: HEY!_

_Hey, I miss you. I really want to see you again._

_Name: Katara_

_Subject: Sure_

_Come to the Jasmine Dragon._

_Name: Zuko_

_Subject: Hi_

_Hi, Zuko here. You want to hang out? I mean like friends, yeah just friends._

"Zuko seems so nervous on the computer." Suki replied.

Toph knew something Suki didn't know. But what 'Zuko' said was a code. She knows that Zuko and Katara like each other but they are too afraid to admit it. "Just give him the same reply as the others."

"You know Toph I like the way you think." Suki smiled. "Even though this is wrong it feels kind of….right." Toph smiled and nodded her head.

Meanwhile at the Jasmine Dragon….

Iroh and Sokka were using the computer.

"Why am I doing this again?" Sokka told Iroh.

Iroh faced him. "Because you want your sister to be happy?"

"And Toph dragged you in this." Sokka added.

"And that." Iroh said back.

"So we are pretending to be Zuko and try to gather a lot of people here the Jasmine Dragon to make them together and we would have a very exciting show to watch?" Sokka said. Iroh nodded and Sokka smiled.

Ding, ding, ding. The sound of messages came in.

_Name: Jin_

_Subject: Hello_

_Your name is really Zuko? Well do you want to go somewhere together? The last time was the best. _

_Name: Song_

_Subject: Hey_

_I wanna see you again…Zuko?_

_Name: Mai_

_Subject: So_

_Where should I see you._

"What should I say to them?" Iroh looked at Sokka.

"Tell them to come to the Jasmine Dragon." Sokka said lazily

_Name: Zuko_

_Subject: Ok_

_Come to my uncle's shop. It's the Jasmine Dragon._

"There I send it to all." Iroh declared. "And now it is time for Toph's second part of the plan, to get Zuko and Katara here."

"Doesn't seem that hard. Zuko might be coming back soon and I am dragging my sister over here." Sokka said. He took off to find Katara.

Iroh waited in the shop for awhile. Iroh cleaned the shop to make it cleaner then usual. He wanted everything to be spotless for this very weird and awkward gathering. Iroh had a feeling the shop will have the damages and some very angry people.

Soon the night came and everyone was there. There was Mai, Jet, Jin, Haru, Song, Aang, Katara, and Zuko. Zuko and Katara came in before anyone came in.

When they arrived things got out of hand.

Aang, Jet, and Haru saw Katara right away when they entered. "Katara!" They all yelled at the same time. They all grabbed her tugging her like a rope. Zuko saw this and glared at every one of them. He was about to go over there and tell them to leave until Mai, Jin, and Song came in.

Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Iroh were looking into the room. But Toph was 'feeling' them. "Ha-ha, Sparky is jealous." Toph snorted.

Mai, Jin, and Song went to Zuko right away when they saw him.

"Hey Zuko!" Jin said excitedly. Song glared at her.

"Zuko." Was all Mai said to him with her monotone voice.

"How are you Zuko?" song asked with a big smile on her face. Zuko was confused. He had no idea why they are here and no idea for them to leave.

Zuko scratched behind his neck showing he was nervous. "Um…hey Jin, Mai, and Song, how have you girls been?" Zuko said awkwardly. He just wanted to talk to Katara and that was the only girl on his mind.

"Hey Katara! You look good babe. How are you?" All three of the boys said all at once. Katara couldn't take this anymore. But she didn't want to be mean either. He had only one man on her mind and that was Zuko. She would sometimes look at Zuko to see all the girls around him. She would glare at them thinking of ways to freeze them.

"Um…guys I am going to use the bathroom." Katara said the first thing that came into her mind to escape this madness. They nodded and watched her go with carful eyes. Katara knew they were just looking out for her but it was creepy as hell.

She slipped into a hallway and made a run for it to the back of the shop. She didn't want to go in there and face those boys again. They were crazy right now. Katara was still trying to figure out how all of them knew she was there.

She sat there looking up to the sky watching the stars shine bright. The stars stayed up there watching just like the moon. They all would shine showing that the night is not all darkness. The night was full of life if you just know where to look.

Katara just sat there wishing this day would be over soon. The door to the back creaked open. She thought it might be them trying to find her. She closed her eyes ready to face whatever they are going to say.

"You're hiding too." The voice said. Katara opened her eyes and faced Zuko. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face making him look hotter then usual.

"Yup." Katara smiled back at him. She returned her gaze to the sky and smiled wider. She was happy he was here with her. She was happy he didn't stay in there with those other girls. She was just happy. Katara's eyes were on the moon. "She's beautiful." Katara was talking about the moon spirit.

"Yes she is." Zuko wasn't looking at the moon instead he was talking about her. He loves how her hair looks in the wind. He loves those deep blue eyes of hers. They were just so mystical to look at.

Katara looked at him and saw that he was looking at her. She blushed and turned back around. But before she turned Zuko caught her chin and came closer too her. They were about to kiss until everyone from inside the Jasmine Dragon came bursting out.

Everything turned back to the way it was inside. But while each one of them was talking to the others they were thinking of each other.

* * *

**Hey everyone. This was ok I guess but I think I could do better. Sorry this is late. My friend came over today and she helped me on this chapter. I just finished the rest. If you did not get it it was about E-Harmony the dateing website. **

**Tell me for any mistakes. I really appreciate for any good advice. No harsh comments. **


	6. Chapter 6: AU Alternate Universe

**This is not at the Western Air Temple. **

**Chapter 6: AU (Alternate Universe)**

"Come on Katara, what the hell are you doin in there." Toph was banging on the bathroom door. Katara has been in there for five minutes. She was putting on some make up and trying to fix her hair to look fancy but not to fancy.

"I'm comin." Katara yelled.

Toph sighed and made her way to the living room. She sat on the couch and started whistling. Toph whistles when she is getting really impatient and you don't want to see her like that.

Katara looked one final time at the mirror and was finally happy of what she sees. She came out and went to the living room. She heard Toph whistling and that was not a good sign. Even how innocent it may seem it was actually a very dangerous noise coming out of Toph's mouth.

"Toph, how do I look?" Katara was wearing just jeans and a white shirt. Not much just to show but Katara just said it so Toph can stop whistling.

"Wow Sugarqueen, you look good." Toph smiled. Katara smiled wider. "But I'm blind!" She waved a hand in front of her eyes proving her point. Toph smirked at her and Katara just blushed forgetting about that.

"Well then let's just go." Katara grabbed Toph's hand and they made there way to Branford Park. It was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk there instead.

When they got there Katara's eyes immediately darted to the basketball courts. At the courts were two teams, the shirts and the skins. Guess who is one the team skins. Katara stopped walking and just kept staring at one b-ball player.

"Let's go! Let's go! Move it!" He yelled at his team. His black hair was in his face. Each time it would block his vision he would shake his head making him look hotter then ever. His sweat was traveling down his six pack making it glisten in the afternoon sun. Katara could help but think of touching it. Each time he ran his muscles would look bigger and just more delicious. **(Hey readers I just want to say that this was the best image in my head ever.) **

Katara was hypnotized by this. Suddenly she was knocked out of it and I mean knocked out. She fell on the floor when Toph pushed her. "I have been calling you for the past ten seconds. What has got your attention?"

"Um…nothing." Katara replied.

"Hey Katara!" a voice said. Suddenly Katara felt strong arms picking her up. Katara turned around and it is Zuko. Katara was staring right at his pack and a blush was creeping up neck and into her cheeks. Zuko smiled at her. "You ok? I saw you on the ground."

"Um…Yeah…I'm fine." Katara stuttered. Laughing was heard behind Katara. Toph laughed when she noticed that Katara was nervous.

"You wanna get ice-cream?" Zuko asked her. Katara just nodded her head as a response. She didn't trust herself to speak. They went on there merry way to the ice-cream truck.

"Katara? Katara? Katara!" Toph was yelling trying to find her friends arm. _Damn, where is she?_ Toph thought angrily.

Katara was under a tree with a half naked basketball player. Toph was walking around bumping to everything in her way. She really hates being blind.

**Yeah, yeah this is short and not really good but I was in a rush because I had to go to this meeting. So bye bye!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Storm

**This takes place when Zuko and Katara are coming back from facing Katara's mother's killer. It is in the episode 'The Southern Raiders'. They are stuck in a storm.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA. If I did there would be Zutara. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Storm**

The once blue clear skies are now slowly getting covered by dark grey lumps of clouds. The clouds blocked the shining sun making the sunlight not getting through the thick dark clouds. The sky was looking darker and darker each passing minute that went by.

Katara ignored it and kept going. She wanted to go back to the gang. Zuko saw the clouds and he was worried. Not for him but for Katara. He didn't want to risk being hit with lightning. Even though he knows how to redirect it might aim at Katara and he didn't want to take that risk.

"Katara, we should look for a place to stay for awhile." Zuko said while looking at the cloudy sky.

"We can't stop now. We can make it through." Katara said back. She trust Zuko but she wants to go with her brother, father, and to everyone else. She knew that they must be very worried about them. _They must be wondering if one of us is hurt or worst. If Aang saw me hurt of course he might just blame Zuko._ Katara thought. She doesn't want Aang and Zuko to fight.

"It's dangerous. We should not risk it." Zuko was reasoning with Katara. "We might get lost or even hurt." Zuko kept on reasoning with her. "And I don't want to put your life in danger." That last part Zuko said in a low voice but Katara heard anyways.

Katara looked at Zuko for a second then turned back. In that second she can see how worried Zuko was about them or just maybe her. She decided to listen to him then. _He knows best…I think. _Katara thought.

Katara looked up to the sky once again. Her eyes scanned the sky looking into the terrifying darkness. She nodded to him and let Appa descend to the ground below. The ground came closer and closer. She picked a place where there was a cave big enough for all three of them.

When they landed Katara and Zuko got off Appa the same time. "Zuko." Katara turned to the firebender. He stared into her blue eyes. He couldn't help but think of how deep and mystical her eyes were. "Can you look for some firewood? I'm going to put Appa into the cave." Zuko's response was just a quick nod and turned to gather the wood. When he turned to the woods Katara was trying hard to budge the flying bison into the cave.

When the firebender came back with the wood he could see a very angry waterbender trying to drag a very stubborn bison into the cave. "Appa, get in there!" Katara yelled to the beast while still pushing him in. In response to Katara, Appa let out a loud roar. "There is no time! It is about to rain and Zuko might be back any minute."

Zuko stood there with amusement in his eyes. He was smiling at this sight of Katara yelling to the Avatar's pet. "Need any help?" Zuko yelled to where he was. The waterbender turned around looking embarrassed. She nodded in response. "Where do I put the wood first?" Katara just pointed to the cave. The banished prince went in then went out to help out the angry waterbender.

"What should we do?" Katara said.

"Maybe he should stay outside. If he doesn't want to go inside then let him stay out here." Zuko shrugged. "Besides if it rains he might just come inside."

She just stared at him. "That's it? We just wait for him to come inside?" The banished prince just smirked at her while nodding. "So I just wasted a lot of my time?" Zuko nodded again. She just glared at him. She wanted to use a water whip to wipe that smirk off his face. "Fine, you get the stuff though." Katara stomped away inside the cave.

The ex-prince just smiled and started to bring the stuff of Appa and into the cave. When everything was inside he used his firebending to make the fire to keep both of them warm and toasty. It should keep them warm from the wind that is blowing from the first sign of a heavy rain storm.

Both benders just sat there. Zuko was looking deep into the fire just doing it out of boredom. Katara was looking at Zuko seeing the fire reflect off of his golden eyes making them sparkle.

_The fire makes him look….hotter. The way the fire flickers on his skin giving him a mysterious feel to him. He has always been mysterious._ Katara thought. _I can tell everything about Toph, Sokka, and Aang. But Zuko was different. I can't tell how he feels or what he is thinking._ Katara's thoughts were deep into a thought of Zuko. He has always been in her mind even before they went to find her mother's killer.

Zuko felt eyes watching him and he turned to see Katara staring at him with a few emotions in her eyes. When Katara was caught looking at him she turned away from his gaze. Katara felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.

_Was it something I did?_ Zuko thought. He was wondering why she turned around so quickly when he turned to see her. Lightning was heard from the distance a second sign of a heavy rainstorm.

A roar was heard outside the cave. Appa came inside with the two benders. Katara turned to see Appa then to Zuko who was smirking at her. "Save it." Katara glared at him but then she started to smile. Zuko loved it when Katara smiled. It just warmed up his heart. Her smile can bring light to the darkest of nights.

Another round of thunder came and soon it was pouring outside. Katara was glad she listed to Zuko she didn't want to fly around into that rainstorm. _I'm glad he thought about keeping me safe. I wonder if he likes me. _Katara thought. _Katara don't think that! Maybe he was looking out for me because he knew Aang would be mad at him. Na-ah, he did care for me. Just stop Katara he is with that Mai girl._ Katara's mind was having a debate. _But he broke up with her. Maybe he still cared about her._

The firebender saw Katara's face change to different looks. He wondered if she was ok. "Um… Katara, are you ok?" Zuko said with worried laced into his voice. Katara looked at him then just nodded without saying anything. She was afraid she might say something wrong and make him think she was weird or crazy.

For a few more minutes there was no sign of the rain clearing anytime soon. Thunder was heard every so often and the rain made tiny splashing noises making little puddles of water on the wet muddy ground.

A cold wind blew into the cave making Katara shiver slightly. Zuko saw this and got up from his place near the fire making his way to the freezing waterbender.

Zuko sat with her with his arms wrapped around her. Katara was surprise at this gesture. She jumped a little when she felt two strong arms circling her waist. "What are you doing Zuko?" She wasn't mad at him she just wanted to know of this sudden gesture.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were cold so I came over here thinking you might need to get warm from the cold but I must have acted out instead of thinking first. Maybe I should have made sure there was anything around here to keep you warm with." Zuko was rambling on and on. This made Katara amused. "Maybe I should get you a blanket maybe you want that better. I'm going to get it." Before Zuko left Katara's side she grabbed his hand.

"No it's all right. You can stay here. You're here anyways." Katara didn't want to admit but she was glad Zuko came to her side. Zuko just nodded not wanting to speak again because he might just start to rabble on and on again.

When Zuko sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist again Katara could not help but love the feel of his strong hands all around her making her body feel warm and tingerly. She wished they can both stay like that forever.

Zuko loved the feel of Katara's body with him. There was one thing he wanted to do. Without thinking he took one arm from her waist and cupped her chin. He made her face him until there eyes met, blue and gold looking at each other.

Katara's eyes were wide suddenly surprise of what Zuko is doing but she didn't pull away. "Zuko what are-" Katara didn't get to finish that sentence because Zuko's lips met hers into a tender sweet kiss. _I never knew how soft his lips are._ Katara thought. Zuko's lips were much more sweet then Aang's his kisses were mostly forced. It was not actually a kiss if the other person didn't want it but this, this was a kiss.

Zuko finally pulled away and Katara felt her lips go cold. Zuko knew what he did and he was trying to apologize. "Katara, sorry. I wasn't thinking again and I just saw how beautiful you look and I couldn't help myself." Katara was starting to smile. She thought it was cute when Zuko was rambling. "It was my mistake and-" Be fore he kept on talking Katara kissed him again.

"You think that was a mistake?" Katara said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"No, no I mean that I don't regret it I love every once of it. I-" Katara kissed him again for two reasons. One she loves the feel of his lips and two she wanted him to shut up.

She pulled away from him. "You know I have always wanted to do that since I first saw you." Zuko said smiling at her with his teeth showing. She had never seen him smile like that and it looked good on him. Katara smiled back with her eyes shining brighter. She nodded and kissed him again.

Appa let out a growl. It was his way of saying 'I'll keep this a secret'. Appa just eyed them feeling his big heart warm up with the sight of these two benders in love.

_Fire + Water = Steam = Sun + Moon = Eclipse = Zuko + Katara = Zutara = True Love._

* * *

**I bet you were all waiting for them to kiss and now they did! I saved this moment till the end because this is the last day of Zutara Week and I want it to be special.**

**Please REVIEW and read my other stories.**

***Tear* I am going to miss Zutara Week. **


End file.
